


24 stock icons

by Lilly_C



Series: Wallpapers and Icons [26]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Made forprompt 2of sunshine_challenge on DW.
Series: Wallpapers and Icons [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292717
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	24 stock icons

**Author's Note:**

> The stock images used are from image searches.
> 
> Also available on DW ([here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/260849.html))

3 drinks; 2 shoes; 4 crayons; 5 pens; 5 sweets; 3 flowers; 2 fruit

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
1 | 2 | 3 | 4  
|  |  |   
5 | 6 | 7 | 8  
|  |  |   
9 | 10 | 11 | 12  
|  |  |   
13 | 14 | 15 | 16  
|  |  |   
17 | 18 | 19 | 20  
|  |  |   
21 | 22 | 23 | 24  
  
Icon table generated by [Chlor's Dreamwidth Icon Table Generator](https://chlorophylls.github.io/Dreamwidth-Icon-Table-Generator/).

**Author's Note:**

> Credit [](http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/)**lilly_c** if you use any of these on Dreamwidth.


End file.
